Basorexia
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Destiel!HS!AU - DEAN AND CAS TRY AND FIGHT FOR THE REMOTE BECAUSE CAS WANTS TO WATCH MARVEL AND DEAN WANTS TO WATCH BATMAN AND DEAN ENDS UP TICKLING CAS AND GETTING THE REMOTE AND THEY END UP SO CLOSE AND CAS' FACE IS CUTE AND FLUSHED SO THEY KISS


**Hiya, guys! I got this idea from a wonderful anon over on Tumblr saying: **

**"HS AU HEADCANNON DEAN AND CAS TRY AND FIGHT FOR THE REMOTE BECAUSE CAS WANTS TO WATCH MARVEL AND DEAN WANTS TO WATCH BATMAN AND DEAN ENDS UP TICKLING CAS AND GETTING THE REMOTE AND THEY END UP SO CLOSE AND CAS' FACE IS CUTE AND FLUSHED SO THEY KISS (/^W^)/" **

**It only took me, you know, like a month to get around to writing this, but now it's finally finished!**

****This is my first Supernatural fanfic, and I'm a little nervous about posting it. So please, any advice or comments are totally welcome! ****

****Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

Basorexia

* * *

**Basorexia (n.) - the overwhelming urge to kiss**

Dean's rummaging through the boxes and boxes of movies he's accumulated over the years when the doorbell rings. He leans back on his heels and turns his head, waiting for the inevitable griping of Sammy to hit in 5... 4... 3... 2... and -

"DEAN! ANSWER THE DOOR!"

"I'm a little busy here, Sammy!" Dean hollers back, rolling his eyes and resuming his movie search. "You do it!" A hesitant knock on the door echoes his words, and Dean tilts his ear up towards the ceiling.

There's loud groan aimed in his general direction that Dean smirks at and it's followed by the heavy sound of feet clomping down stairs.

"He's YOUR boyfriend," Dean hears Sam mumble and he silently gives thanks to anyone who's listening that Sam's not in the room to make fun of the heat that tinges across his cheeks.

Cas wasn't his boyfriend. So what if they had more eye contact than most friends; since when was that a crime? Granted, Cas' issue with personal space was a little weird, but it was one of the things that made Dean love the dorky little guy.

Yeah, Cas wasn't his boyfriend.

Yet.

The door creaks when Sam swings it open and a dull thud echoes when it hits the wall.

"Hey, Castiel," Sam greets, and Dean can practically hear the sappy grin Sammy's probably doing.

"Hello, Sam." Someone shuffles their feet and an awkward silence ensues. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Sorry, man, yeah, come on in!" Someone shuts the door and the sound of footprints echoes down the hall. Dean turns back to his movies and starts digging in the box again.

"Is Dean here?" There's a pause and the gentle sound of rustling books. "We had a study date," Cas sounds a little hesitant.

"Sorry, Cas, but my brother is a bit of a lazy ass and was too lazy to get up and get the door himself. He's in the living room."

"HEY! I resent that statement!" Dean hollers, and Sam snickers.

"Hey Cas, you know you don't have to ring the doorbell to come in anymore, right? You practically live here; you can just walk on in."

"I find it rude to barge in to people's homes unannounced - a home is a sanctuary, a safe place where that peace is interrupted when someone simply walks in without warning." Cas and Sam round the corner to the living room and Cas' face lights up when his eyes rest on Dean.

"Dean," he smiles, "it's good to see you."

Dean grins back and pushes himself up off the ground, a randomly snatched movie case hidden behind his back. "Dude, you know we just saw each other at school this morning, right?" He meets Cas' eyes and can feel his smile grow wider.

Cas flushes light pink and clutches his binders even closer to his chest, not daring to take his eyes off of Dean's.

Sam coughs and clears his throat, and Dean jerks back to look at him. Cas blinks once and tilts his head to the side to peer at Sam.

"I'm just gonna go and give you two some alone time." Sam smirks and sidesteps Dean when he growls and lunges towards him; he only ends up in a heap on the floor at Sam's feet. Sam, knowing what's good for him, turns and scampers out of the living room, feet pounding loudly on the stairs.

"It was nice to see you, Cas!" Sam yells out, hanging halfway over the railing to wave a goodbye at Castiel.

"As always, Sam," Cas raises his hand in a little wave and Sam giggles and disappears from sight.

Dean mutters a curse or two as he picks himself up off the ground, dusting himself off. He looks up at Cas, whose eyes are bright with amusement, and grins sheepishly.

"Are you hurt, Dean?" Cas teases, eyes glittering. "Must I take you to the hospital? Maybe they can fix your wounded pride?"

Dean scowls and punches him in the arm. "Shut up."

"If they can fix his pride ask them to fix his face while they're at it!" Sam cackles from his room upstairs. Dean splutters indignantly while Cas throws his head back and laughs.

"Wha- why, that son of a-"

"Don't worry, Dean," Cas says, corners of his lips twitching up. "I think your face is perfectly fine the way it is."

Dean can feel his cheeks beginning to turn pink and he gapes. Cas seems to grasp exactly what he said and the tips of his ears turn dark red.

"I, uh, brought my science binder." Cas holds up one of the binders he's clutching. "Since this was planned to be a study date." He glances around the room and his eyes fall on the movie in Dean's hands. "You do not plan on studying, do you?"

Dean grins and waves the movie case in the air. "Come on, Cas! Since when have you known me to actually study?" Cas rolls his eyes and reaches inside one of his binders. Dean's eyes light up and throws back his head and laughs when Cas sheepishly pulls out a movie of his own.

"I didn't plan on studying either, Dean." His lips twitch up in a half smile that Dean can't help but reciprocate.

"Well come on, man! What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"There's no way in HELL I'm going to watch that!" Dean wrinkles up his nose and shakes his head, holding their movie choices in his hands. "I mean, come on, my movie is so much cooler! It's totally badass!"

Cas shook his head, a glint in his eyes. "You should trust me on this one, Dean. This movie is the better option." Cas tapped a finger on the spine of the movie case. "I'm your guest; you should show me a little respect."

"Cas, you know you practically live here. You can't always pull the 'I'm a guest' card!" Cas smirks and Dean sticks his lower lip out in a poor rendition of Sammy's infamous puppy dog eyes.

"But it's Batman! Come on, Cas, how can you not like Batman?!"

"Dean, Marvel is better than DC any day. Believe me."

"No, Batman's better!"

"Marvel."

"Batman."

"Marvel."

"_Batman_."

"Marvel!"

"Batman!"

Dean growls and lunges from where he's perched on the couch to the unsuspecting Castiel examining the movie cases sitting next to him. He makes a little grunt of surprise when his back hits the Winchesters' faded rug.

Dean looms over him with a smirk. "Say it, Cas, or I'll have to resort to drastic measures!" He runs his fingers lightly up and down Cas' sides, and Cas gasps.

"No, Dean, please-" Dean's grin grows even wider as he does it again, tickling Cas' sides, the underside of his arm, and the soles of his feet. Cas howls with laughter, hands fluttering weakly against Dean's shoulders to try and push him off.

"De-eee-annn!" Cas' breath hitches. "Pleee-aasee!" Dean pauses, hands remaining on Cas' sides.

"I will," Dean says. "But first you gotta say it."

Cas pauses a moment before he flips positions, sending Dean sprawling out underneath him with an 'oof.'

Dean looks up under his eyelashes at Cas. His friend is laughing, chest heaving, eyes glittering, face flushed, and he's closer than he's ever been before. Dean's blood feels like it's on fire, and before he knows what he's doing, he's leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

The kiss only lasts about two seconds, and when Dean pulls back, he can feel his neck burning red. Wide, shocked blue eyes meet Dean's, and he flushes even more.

"I- I'm sorry, man, I shouldn't have-" Cas blinks once and scrunches up his lips to the side. Dean feels the pit of his stomach bottom out and tries to wiggle out from underneath Cas.

"Wait," Cas places a hand on Dean's shoulder and he freezes under his touch. The kiss is just as soft as the first one and Dean can feel every ounce of tension in his body melt away.

"Hey, Dean, have you seen my- oh my GOD."

Cas pulls off of Dean with a slight pop and stumbles back with a deer-caught-in-headlights look in his eyes.

Dean props himself up on an elbow and gives Sam the best shit-eating grin he can muster. "Oops."

"Don't get me wrong," Sam says. "I'm stoked you guys finally resolved all your sexual tension, but please, for the sake of the rest of your family," Sam rolls his eyes.

"Get a room, you two."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it. If it gets a good amount of response on here, I'll post it to my A03 (different username) and Tumblr (different username as well) too! Leave a review! :)**


End file.
